pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferb Fletcher
This page is for Ferb Fletcher from ANYBODY'S continuity! Basic Info Ferb is the green-haired step brother of Phineas. He and Phineas built crazy inventions in their backyard. He's not exactly shy as one would say, just quiet. He CAN speak, only sometimes. He can sing also, but he usually alters his voice when he does. His brother, Phineas couldn't have wished for a brother just like Ferb. Singing Carer He has released only one album Ferb Fletcher (album) (sold over 2,000,000 copies) (Similar to James Blunt's "All the Lost Souls" album) Phineas and Bart In this story, he and his step-brother Phineas go to Springfield. He also falls in love with Lisa Simpson. Ferb the Platypus In this story, Ferb gets turned into a platypus by one of their new machines. The Lean Mean Brain Machine In this story, Ferb has his brain swapped with Phineas'. Super Phinio Bros. He stars in this crossover with his step-brother. Phineas and Ferb: The Last Day of Summer Ferb accompanies Phineas in his journey to find the stone of miracles. After Isabella confesses that she always helped Phineas to spend more time with him, Phineas meaninglessly tells Ferb that he feels that he seems to have found a whole different place for Isabella, that he never noticed before. Afterwhich Ferb says "That feeling is puppy love." Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer He and his friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series. The Phineas and Ferb Adventures Phineas and Ferb go to Undiscovered places with the help of their freinds! Realtionship between Florence (Patricia and Florence) Florence may have a crush on him or may have a second crush on her they have hints of their realtionship in many epiosdes. examples:they joined the argument effect in Girls battle out and danced at the end of My Fair Addi. Ferb also has desicon between Vanessa and Florence like Phinea's love battle between Isebella and Patrica. Old Friend From Britain In this story, Ferb gets to see his old friend Emily Kinney, Who he has not seen for six years. Emily lived in Britian with Ferb before he moved to Danville. They played together when they were toddlers and became best friends. When Ferb moved to Danville, Ferb and Emily forgot about each other for years until Emily passes though Danville and comes to see him. Ferb and Emily appear to have a normal friend relationship, but deep on the inside, Ferb and Emily secretly like each other, although they have no idea that the other feels the same way about them as the feel about the other. Ferb doesn't show feelings for Emily on the outside much, but on the inside he feels differently. Brother, Meet Sister He meets his long lost sister, Lana Fletcher. But there's a catch: they both have to go back to England for a few months, then back to America, then back and forth. The Truth About Ferb Fletcher This story tells about how Ferb was a prince who escaped from Britain when it was attacked. The Royal Relocation Program put him in Danville, where Lawrence meets Linda and they are married. Years later, Ferb must choose between taking the rightful throne as King of Britain or staying with Phineas & gang. Gate 33 Ferb always tried to convince Phineas that they were in the wrong airport, which Phineas eventually did not listen. Ferb Looks Like Shakira In this episode Ferb turns into Shakira with one of his machines and turns back with one of Doofenshmirtz's. Pairings *Ferbnessa *Ferbretchen *Femily *Faisy *Ferbarah *'Negative Future:' * Ferb grows up, and gets married to his crush Emily Kinney, who has now become Emily Fletcher. They soon will have three kids named Thomas Fletcher, Elizabeth "lizzie" Fletcher, and David Fletcher. Ferb and Emily eventually move to England before the kids are born. But they take monthly trips to America every so often. They may sometime later move back. (not yet offically confirmed.) Emily has Lizzie in England, Thomas in America, and David in England. All kids have accents like their parents, only Thomas is very quiet and slightly shy with a cute little accent, Lizzie talks with a slightly loud thick accent, and David speaks softly in a heavy British accent. Elisabeth is alot like her Aunt Lana and looks alot like her mother, while Thomas is more like Ferb in personality, only more timid, and Emily in physical apperances. Like the face and nose He only talks when he thinks he should. David, the second oldest, bears the most resemblance to his Father, Ferb. He was named after Camp David. David is a bit more talkative then Thomas,and has blonder hair with few green streaks. He is not shy and timid like Thomas, just rather silent sometimes. He has a soft heavy accent like his parents and siblings. Ferb Fletcher works for the President of the United States at Camp David, and is very famous like his stepbrother Phineas Flynn. '' '' Future: * 'Positive ' * Ferb marries Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, now Vanessa Fletcher. They will soon have 2 kids named David (Davy) and Lilly. Before the kids are born, Ferb and Vanessa move to England, but take monthly trips to Druselstein and America. Ferb does work for the President of the United States at Camp David for a while, but then they decide to move. Oddly enough, Lilly doesn't gain a thick British accent, but she has some. Davy can't gain any accent because he's mute and very sensitive. Category:Character Category:Content Category:Characters from a foergin country Category:Kids Category:Fictional Singer/Songwriters Category:Princes